


i'll patch you up

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, can be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: after miles's first fight with phin, he needs a little bit of R&R. Luckily, Ganke is there to help!
Relationships: Ganke Lee & Miles Morales
Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i'll patch you up

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted ganke patching miles up and how could i refuse?
> 
> short and sweet!! need more content of these boys pls

Miles stumbles through the window, wheezing as he nearly falls face first onto his bed. His sides and chest are aching beyond pain, more than a few of his ribs probably broken. He was exhausted, and was ready to simply flop mindlessly on top of his bed, when a gasp catches his attention. 

He looks to the door, finding Ganke standing there with his mouth gaping. Upon seeing Miles’s state of no mask but wearing his full suit otherwise, he shuts the door quickly and hurries to Miles’s side. 

“Dude- you said you weren't hurt that badly!” Ganke exclaimed, grabbing one of Miles’s arms to help ease him into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. Miles grunts as he's moved, his entire body protesting his every slight movement. “You look horrible!” 

“Gee, thanks man,” Miles said, trying at humor, only to break out into a coughing fit. He can taste blood in the back of his mouth, and he knows that's not a good sign. Pete always said that that wasn't a good sign. “Guess Phin got a few more hits on me than I thought.” 

“Yeah, obviously!” Ganke said, quickly moving to the closet to grab Miles’s spare medkit. He kept an extra hidden in his room, so that when he is hurt like this, he doesn't have the chance of running into his mom. “Come on, show me where it's the worst.” 

“You mean other than my ribs?” Miles asked pointedly, and Ganke grimaces. His friend sits beside him on the bed as he pulls his suit off of himself, flinching and hissing with pain the whole way. Ganke helps him change into something more comfortable, and then sets to work. His sides are covered in bruises and lacerations, and Ganke hisses in sympathy. 

“Hold still- I’ll try and clean you up,” Ganke said, disinfecting a rather nasty looking gash in his side. Miles groans but holds himself as still as he could, screwing his eyes shut as the wound stings angrily. 

They sit in relative silence- aside from the pained noises Miles lets out every few seconds- as Ganke begins to wrap Miles’s chest. They both knew it wasn't the best idea to not seek professional help for his ribs, but they also both knew there would be no way to make up an excuse for what happened. So, they quietly agree that Ganke’s work would have to do. 

Ganke pulls a needle and thread out to stitch up a laceration in Miles’s waist, causing the spider to grip the blankets and sheets tightly until his knuckles begin to strain. He wipes any spare blood, and wraps everything up as well as he could. 

“I don't think you've ever been this beaten up before, dude,” Ganke points out as he puts everything back into the kit, leaving only a bottle of pain relieving pills on the bed. Miles picks the bottle up and pops a few pills into his mouth, shooting a web at the water bottle Ganke had left on his desk. He takes a swig of water to wash the pills down before answering. 

“Well, that's because the other Spider-Man was always with me before,” Miles said, leaning back against his bed rest. Ganke sighs and shakes his head, concern written all over his face. Miles offers a shaky smile and catches one of his friend’s hands. “Hey, I'll be fine, man. Just make sure I get enough to eat and I'll heal just like that.”

Ganke brightens up at that, and hops to his feet. “You got it, man! I'll make my world famous grilled cheese for you!!” he exclaimed, and rushes out of the room to do just that. 

Miles chuckles as Ganke leaves the room, and leans his head back. His body continues to ache and smart all over, and he draws a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down. 

He can do this. He can do this.


End file.
